It is common practice to store photo-slides in small boxes, slide stack files, trays and the like, from which they must be removed for viewing. For preliminary viewing, editing and culling out slides, it is common practice to arrange a group of slides over a translucent panel with a light behind it. Various means have been suggested for arranging the slides over such a panel, but there is no known device or apparatus for taking a series of slides which have been stacked in a specific order arranging them across a light panel for viewing; and then retrieving them in precisely the same order and orientation.